Fever
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin pikir dia tidak akan mengalami hal-hal aneh karena dia menjabat sebagai dokter di sebuah sekolah biasa. Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak akan terjadi jika sosok guru bahasa inggris bernama Kim Namjoon itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya./ "Anda demam lagi?" / "Tubuhku selalu terbakar gairah saat di sekitarmu, makanya tubuhku panas." /NamJin, MonJin. BL. AU.


**Fever**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Short-Fiction

 **Summary** :

Seokjin pikir dia tidak akan mengalami hal-hal aneh karena dia menjabat sebagai dokter di sebuah sekolah biasa. Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak akan terjadi jika sosok guru bahasa inggris bernama Kim Namjoon itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya./ "Anda demam lagi?" / "Tubuhku selalu terbakar gairah saat di sekitarmu, makanya tubuhku panas." /NamJin, MonJin. BL. AU.

 **Warning:**

 **Fiction, BL, AU.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fever**

Seokjin mencatat data siswa yang hari ini berkunjung ke klinik sekolah dalam jurnal harian kegiatan. Dia sedang sibuk mencatat nama siswa yang unik ketika pintu klinik kembali bergeser terbuka dan seorang siswa dengan seragam olahraga masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Hallo, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Seokjin ramah lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Si siswa mengangguk, "Aku tidak sengaja tergores bagian pinggir meja, boleh aku minta perekat luka?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Duduklah, aku akan membersihkan lukanya dulu."

"Tapi ini luka kecil,"

Seokjin tersenyum manis, "Luka kecil bisa mendatangkan infeksi kalau tidak ditangani dengan baik. Duduklah sebentar, aku hanya akan mengambil kapas alkohol dan obat merah serta plester luka untukmu."

Si siswa mengangguk patuh dan akhirnya duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Tak lama kemudian Seokjin sudah kembali dengan perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan dan mulai membersihkan luka goresan dengan setitik darah di sana menggunakan kapas alkohol.

Siswa itu berjengit saat lukanya bertemu dengan alkohol.

Seokjin meniup-niupnya pelan kemudian meneteskan obat merah lalu menempelkan plester luka di sekeliling jari yang terluka.

"Nah, selesai." ujar Seokjin gembira, "Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, hari sudah sore."

Si siswa mengangguk, dia membungkuk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum dan senyumnya mendadak luntur saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

Siswa tadi memang tidak menutup pintu sejak dia datang tadi dan Seokjin tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi mereka diperhatikan.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Seokjin, berusaha tetap terdengar ramah walaupun dia malas sekali berurusan dengan sosok ini.

Tidak, sosok itu bukan siswa. Dia guru, guru bahasa inggris lulusan universitas luar yang sejak tiba di sekolah ini selalu saja menggoda Seokjin. Dia pria aneh berambut kehijauan dengan dua lesung pipi bernama Kim Namjoon yang baru saja ditransfer ke sekolah ini empat bulan lalu.

Dan itu berarti dia sudah menggoda Seokjin selama empat bulan penuh.

"Oh, aku rela terluka parah jika itu berarti aku bisa diperhatikan olehmu seperti siswa tadi." ujar Namjoon dengan nada menggoda.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ulangnya.

"Ya, aku butuh obat penurun panas." ujar Namjoon seraya berjalan masuk dan tidak lupa menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kabinet penuh botol-botol obat yang ada di sisi kiri ruangannya. "Kau demam?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku kehujanan kemarin."

Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dengan termometer di tangannya, "Kita periksa dulu suhu tubuhmu."

"Di drama biasanya mereka akan menempelkan dahi mereka untuk memeriksa demam."

Seokjin menghela napas lelah, "Ya, tapi saat ini kita memiliki termometer, ini lebih ampuh."

"Bagaimana jika alatnya rusak? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau memeriksanya langsung?"

Seokjin mengerang frustasi dan akhirnya dia membungkuk, mengangkat poninya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Namjoon. Dalam jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat struktur wajah Namjoon dengan lebih detail, bagaimana mata itu memandangnya dari balik kacamatanya, dan bagaimana fitur tegas itu benar-benar membingkai wajahnya dengan apik, dan juga satu lesung pipi yang muncul saat dia menyeringai menatap Seokjin.

Eh?

Tunggu,

Menyeringai?

Seokjin segera menyentakkan tubuhnya mundur, dia berdehem gugup. "Demammu tidak tinggi, minum obatnya dan besok kau akan sembuh."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, dia menerima obat yang disodorkan Seokjin dan berdiri."Terima kasih, sayang~"

Seokjin mendelik tapi Namjoon malah tertawa dan keluar dari ruangan Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Aku bisa gila."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya Namjoon selalu menyambangi ruangan klinik sekolah untuk meminta berbagai macam obat, tapi yang paling sering adalah obat demam.

"Dia menyukaimu," ujar Yoongi, teman baik Seokjin yang menjabat sebagai guru musik saat Seokjin menceritakan masalahnya pada Yoongi.

"Tidak mungkin,"

Yoongi berdecak, "Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Jin? Dia datang terus ke sini untuk meminta obat padamu, kalau dia tidak menyukaimu lantas apa?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Mungkin dia melakukan itu untuk meledekku?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Ya, dan leluconnya akan membuat dia keracunan parasetamol." ujarnya sarkastik.

Seokjin tertawa dan tawanya langsung terhenti saat pintu ruangannya diketuk dan sosok Namjoon muncul dari balik pintu.

Yoongi berdehem, "Aku pulang dulu."

"Y-Yoongi!" ujar Seokjin panik tapi Yoongi sudah melesat keluar.

Seokjin mendesah pasrah lalu menatap Namjoon, "Anda demam lagi?"

Namjoon tersenyum, dia berjalan menghampiri meja Seokjin dan membungkuk, menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan meja. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Seokjin memutar matanya, "Karena memang itu yang selalu terjadi beberapa hari ini. Kau menghabiskan stok parasetamol sekolah."

Namjoon terkekeh,"Apa kau tahu alasannya kenapa tubuhku panas?"

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Kenapa?"

"Itu.. karena.." Namjoon semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, "Tubuhku selalu terbakar gairah saat di dekatmu, makanya tubuhku panas."

Seharusnya Seokjin menampar Namjoon, seharusnya.

Tapi kenapa dia malah merona?

Dan rona itu semakin pekat seiring dengan terbitnya seringaian Namjoon.

"Jadi, Seokjin Kim, kau harus bertanggung jawab." bisik Namjoon kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat bibir bawah Seokjin yang kemerahan.

Tolong jangan tanya semerah apa wajah Seokjin sekarang.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Affairnya guru bahasa inggris dan dokter sekolah sudah datang~

Ini adalah makan siang dari Black Luna hahaha

.

.

.

Selamat menikmati, makan siangnya ya. Hahaha

Love yaa~


End file.
